Last To Know
by cotton-angel
Summary: Kagome left for a few years. She comes back and reunit with her friends. What will Sesshoumaru think about the new hot Kagome unlike his old best friend?
1. Leaving Japan

Last to Know  
  
Summary: Fate controls everything. When it comes to love, Sesshoumaru will not let it control. KagomexSesshoumaru Story  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(Author notes)  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Inuyasha I love you! MARRY ME!  
  
All mine muahahha all mine...  
  
"How dare you steal my characters..."  
  
Holds up the Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru doll...  
  
All mine?  
  
NOPE!  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving Japan  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru have been the most bestest friends ever. They would share anything that they needed to know or have.  
  
But when times passed, they have been further and further apart from each other.  
  
When Sesshoumaru is in 9 th grade, he quit being Kagome friends just because he has too many dates and he no longer has time for his old time friend, Kagome.  
  
Kagome is in 8 th grade and she has been having a crush on Sesshoumaru ever since she remembered. She hope she can be something more than a friend to him...  
  
Kagome sat down in the corner of the girl's washroom. She silently sobbed to herself as she thought was is wrong with her.  
  
'Why can't I be with Sesshoumaru?' Kagome cried some more. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. "is it because of these?!?!" Kagome said out loud as she pointed to her flat chest.  
  
Kagome continued to sob to herself, 'Am I too fat? Maybe...' Kagome sighed.  
  
"Life is tough... When you want one thing, they leave you. When you hate that thing, it comes to you." Kagome sighed again.  
  
Kagome took out her cell phone and called her mom.  
  
-Kagome- Hello mom.  
  
-Mom- Hi Kagome, aren't you suppose to be in class right now?  
  
-Kagome- I wanna live with daddy for a while...  
  
-Mom- How come? He's all the way in England...  
  
-Kagome- You have souta mommy, cant I be with daddy?  
  
-Mom- sigh sure if you want. He has to agree with it too though.  
  
-Kagome- Yes mommy.  
  
Kagome closed the phone and when to her phone book.  
  
'Aha!' Kagome dialed the 12 digit number and it began to ring.  
  
Dring Dring  
  
-Dad- Hello who's this?  
  
-Kagome- It's Kagome Daddy.  
  
-Dad- How's my little angel doing?  
  
-Kagome- Great daddy! One question?  
  
-Dad- Anything for my Kagome!  
  
-Kagome- Can I come and live with you in England?  
  
--Now Kagome was desperate to leave the heart breaking land—  
  
-Dad- does your mom agree with this?  
  
-Kagome- Yes daddy! She said I have to get your permission... So do I have it?  
  
-Dad- Anything for my Kagome.  
  
-Kagome- Can I leave tomorrow?  
  
-Dad- I'll order a flight for you tomorrow. Finish School right now.  
  
-Kagome- Yes daddy!!! I love you!  
  
Kagome heard a dead ring. Beep... Beep.. Beep...  
  
Kagome picked up her bags and wiped her swollen red eyes.  
  
"Im Sorry I'm late Mrs. Takahashi" Kagome bowed at her and forced a smile upon her lips.  
  
"Tell me why you are late for art class?" Mrs.Takahashi asked her and looked at her as well.  
  
"I slept in." Kagome lowered her head and took at seat beside Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome sitting beside Inuyasha and talking happily to him. Some how her smiles never reached her eyes.  
  
'Why have Kagome sat beside Inuyasha and not me? I am her very own best friend... Only best friend...' Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts.  
  
Kagome continue drawing...  
  
Crows were sitting onto of a line. It was a very dark place with gray water dripping everywhere. (AN: Description of Kagome's art.) There is a girl with raven dark hair sitting in the corner. It appears that the girl's crying. Also there is a long white hair guy with another girl leaning against his chest.  
  
"OK CLASS IS OVER! I HOPE EVERYONE HAVE FUN DRAWING THEIR OWN FEELINGS OUT!" Mrs. Takahashi shouted to the whole class since it was so loud.  
  
Kagome walked home by herself. She usually walk home with Sesshoumaru who lives beside her. (AN: Sesshoumaru lives with his dad. And Inuyasha lives with his mom.)  
  
But since Sesshoumaru have became the hottest guy in school, He no longer allowed her to walk with him.  
  
She still remember the whole scene just like it happened yesterday...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Ready to go?" Kagome smiled and hugged him from the back.  
  
"Kagome... I think you should walk home by yourself from now on..." Sesshoumaru replied coolly.  
  
"W-w-why?" Kagome asked in with sorrow ness.  
  
"Let's say, I have a few events to attend to..." Sesshoumaru felt someone jump behind him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Sessy! Ready to come to my house and have some fun?" It was Kagome's enemy, Jijiki. She have blond hair that goes down to her waist.  
  
"Erm... I get you now... you... you.... You have a date with Jijiki..." Kagome was finding words hard to come out.  
  
"Yes I do. Good bye..."  
  
"H-have fun Sesshoumaru... Call if you have the time to..." Kagome walked away sobbing to herself.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Kagome sobbed quietly to herself. But her body was shaking so hard she couldn't stop it. One thing Kagome didn't know was that Sesshoumaru is seeing what's she up to.  
  
Kagome wiped her tears silently and approached the doorstep of her house. She quickly drew a breath in and walked in.  
  
"MOM! I am home!" Kagome shouted throughout the house.  
  
"Kagome! Dear, your dad phoned me. You better pack up now. Your flight is actually today at 11 pm. In eight hours you'll be leaving! Hurry dear!" Mom said as she pushed Kagome upstairs. (Im lazy too write Mrs.Higurashi, but I like to call her mom better! Hehe MOMMY!)  
  
There were only 1 hour left until the plane arrives and another hour for the departure. It was exactly 9 pm at night.  
  
Kagome is currently sitting in the airport waiting for the plane to come sooner. 'It will be two hours till I leaves Japan forever... Well maybe not forever... I'll come back sometimes....'  
  
Kagome was upset that she didn't inform her friends about this news. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell. (AN: remember Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lives in a different house)  
  
-Inuyasha- Hello sup Kagome?  
  
-Kagome- Hi Inuyasha... Nothing much just at the airport...  
  
-Inuyasha- Why the airport...  
  
-Kagome- I am planning to live with my dad forever...  
  
-Inuyasha- Forever?  
  
-Kagome- Oh I just tell you that im leaving.  
  
-Inuyasha- Aw Kagome I'll miss you...  
  
-Kagome- I see...  
  
-Inuyasha- Voice from Kikyo INUYASHA!!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO?!  
  
-Kagome- I gotta go now. Bye bye! I'll miss you too...  
  
Kagome closed the phone and layed her head back against the cushion of the chair.  
  
VROOOMMMM...  
  
The plane took off... A new place where Kagome has never been to... England...  
  
"INUYASHA! WHO THE HELL ARE OYU TALKING TO?!" Kikyo shouted through the phone.  
  
"Kikyo, It's Kagome... She's leaving..." Inuyasha lowered his eyes.  
  
Kikyo softly softened and stared right to Sesshoumaru to was sitting at the same table as them at Shikon Elementary School.  
  
"Inuyasha, Is it true?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha coolly with Jijiki In his arms.  
  
"Why would you care? All you would care about is your precious Jijiki!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
After a few hours of flight, Kagome arrived in England. Everything seems different. The way their school uniform goes. Their hair color and their wide eyes staring at each other! (AN: OK I'm exaggerating)  
  
Kagome walked forward a little.  
  
"Hello miss..." A young boy popped in front, "Are you new here?"  
  
"Yes I am..." Kagome smiled at him, "My name is Kagome. What about yours?"  
  
"Evan," The boy answered, "my name is Evan." (An: pronounce it with me EVAN. EA-VAN ea-van. Ea-van . I now hope you can pronounce it!)  
  
"Nice to meet you evan." Kagome smiled brightly at him. For once, the beautiful smile has reached to her eyes.  
  
'A whole new starting for me...' Kagome smiled to herself and the new guy she met named Evan...  
  
(AN: EVAN IS 16 three years old than Kagome)  
  
Ok Im done! READ AND REVIEW! Thank you! My longest story ever lol hehehe...  
  
-CA- sigH Kagome... your too short tempered. Its only a little party at Jijiki's house!  
  
-Kag- You made me say that line!!! runs up to me and tries to kill me  
  
-Sesshoumaru- Stop killing my dearest CA!  
  
-Kag- Whatever  
  
-Rin- What about me Sesshoumaru? (She is 17 lol)  
  
-Sesshoumaru- You are now old news! Good bye you no longer exist in my heart. I pushed you outta my cold heart again and CA entered it... Fulfilling my needs!  
  
-CA- When did I fulfill your needs? All I did is admit my feelings to you!  
  
It is 1470 words including this sentence woo hoo!!! What would you expect from me? I always write up to 600 words and I stopped! WOO HOO! WHOES THE BEST? :P 


	2. Coming back

**Last To Know**

If you all must know this story KIND OF THIS is true. Except the part going to england and meeting some other guy It is based on the guy i like o.O and yea the rest of the story would be true... cept the first part and also / i added some cool parts to it so its like cool?

_Chapter 2: Coming Back_

Kagome Yawned. The sun was bright against her eye. A night on the grass by the tree was relaxing. Enough until she goes home.

_**HONK HONK**_

"Aiya ohayo father." Kagome Yawned as she said it.  
"Good morning darling. Ready for the plane back to Tokyo"  
"yea totally!" Kagome smiled brightly, "I miss all of them"  
"Thats nice. I'll miss you-you know?" Her dad said as he got ready to drive her to the airport, "You know that your 19 now. I just hope you get married soon"  
"Dad! 19 is so young. Getting married means like you know getting trapped into a hellhole with one guy." kagome smiled and got off the car, followed by her dad. "I'll miss you. I really will. I hope you get better... okay dad." Kagome placed a kiss on his cheeks and headed for the airport.

'I wonder what they'll think when I see them. I hope i havent changed that much.' Kagome thought as she entered the plane. "I'll miss you english... I'll miss you Evan..." She gave one last smile to England and got into the plane.

* * *

"Yo whats up Lina." Sesshoumaru said and he kissed her lips.  
"Hi sessy." Lina said and smiled at him. Her heart melted towards sesshoumaru. its been two years since they went out, "Sesshoumaru. I heard... i heard something"  
"heard what sweetie"  
"shes coming back..." Lina gave a sad smile.  
"who's coming back?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously "No one. dont worry okay? hey i gotta go now!" Lina said as she took off.

Sesshoumaru walked thinking 'wat was wrong with lina today?' he smiled at the thought of lina.  
"OW!" A girl screamed, "watch where you are going BOI!" she screamed and picked up her lugagues. "Sorry." Sesshoumaru was stunned. She was gorgous. Her lips was not thick nor thin. they were perfectly matched out expect for the bottom part. It was slightly larger making her lips perfect. Her eyes blended with the makeup as if she was born like that. Her nose was not too big or small. and her body... WHOAAAAAAAA. Her boobs were at least 34 C. Her hips was slim...

"OI! are you listening to me! You hit me without saying sorry!" She yelled at him "im sorry! Happy? Damn fuk nut." With that kagome walked away.

"this says... inuyasha lives here..."

Kagome knocked on the door. and rang the door bell... "hello are you inuyasha?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stared at her stunned. She was different. Her flat chest turned into ... huge! her looks were so different... everything..

"Who is that inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said with a cool look. He stared at her... it was her, the girl he bumped into.

"She is kagome..." Inuyasha said.

'I gotta get her...' Both inuyasha and sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

well its updated i know its not alot but next chapter okay . i need to do my english project now...

Visit .


	3. The Fight PT 1

**Last to Know**

Thank you to all people who reviewed. I really appreciate it! 3 Tasha.

I am sorry that I took a long time to update! ButI really love updating! I Love you all! Thank you

and please do review...

Chapter 3: The Fight Part 1

"Kagome, would you like to come in and sit." Inuyasha asked.

"Hai, thank you" Kagome went in and took off her Jacket.

"Coffee or tea?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Coff--" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Sesshoumaru interrupted her.

"Give her tea. She is too young for coffee." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha.

"I am 19 Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, "Give me coffee."

"Alright Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said and took the coffee from his hands.

"Your welcome Kagome." Inuyasha took the seat beside Sesshoumaru.

"So Sesshoumaru," Kagome started making conversation, "what has been happening to you and Jijiki lately?" Kagome gave him a sweet smile.

"No, I am going out with Lina." Sesshoumaru answer coolly.

"Oh... so what does Lina look like?" Kagome asked.

"Hot." Inuyasha answer.

"I see." Kagome said, "Do you guys mind if I look around?"

"No, go ahead." Inuyasha said with Sesshoumaru frowning at him.

"Thank you." Kagome said looking around the big house. She walked up the stairs to find a huge gray door. She slowly approaches the room and looked inside... The room was filled with pictures of Sesshoumaru with a girl. Kagome can't really recognize the girl.

"What are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"I-I Erm, went into the wrong room..." Kagome looked at the pictures again, "So... Who's that girl."

"Lina." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Sesshoumaru so your 20 now?" Kagome asked trying to change the topic.

"Hai." Sesshoumaru answered.

Somehow Sesshoumaru's golden orbs reminded her of the olden days. They melted her heart and she wanted to stay this way forever... starring into his eyes.

"I, uh, got to go. See you." Kagome said and ran off.

* * *

Knock knock knock

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door, "Who's there?"

"Hello mom." Kagome appeared in front of the door with her mom crying and hugging her, "Miss me?"

"YES!" Mrs. Higurashi was so happy she could squeeze the guts out of Kagome.

"Mom I'm kind of tired." Kagome declared and followed her mom into her old room.

"I thought I keep it the same." Mrs. Higurashi said, "In case you come back, and you did."

"Oh mom, thank you so much! You are the best!" Kagome said and jumped onto her bed, "You don't know how much I miss this room."

"Okay honey, I will go down and cook dinner. You just have a good nap and I will wake you."

'Wow... My computer is still here...' Kagome thought as she opened her computer, 'I wonder if my xanga is still on the site.'

(OKAY I KNOW XANGA WASNT LONG AGO BUT WHO CARES)

"Wow..." Kagome looked at her old xanga and signed in.

_June 14 2005_

_After all those years of getting about Sesshoumaru, was nothing. When I saw him, my heart melted like ice cream melting on a burning day. I think I have affection for him... He is... gorgeous. My heart beated against our heart real fast when I saw him..._

Kagome signed off and went to sleep.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at his computer. Looking at Kagome and remembered all those he and Kagome played and hanged out everyday when he was young.

Sesshoumaru went on to check his email and found the Xanga Daily Subscription email. He opened and it and read what the Username of TinyTinyStar wrote.

_June 14 2005_

_After all those years of getting about Sesshoumaru, was nothing. When I saw him, my heart melted like ice cream melting on a burning day. I think I have affection for him... He is... gorgeous. My heart beated against our heart real fast when I saw him..._

He was shocked when he read it. Kagome liked him? Why can't she just tell him? I liked her before, but not anymore. I am planning to propose to Lina soon.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha walked into his room scaring him.

"What little brother?" Sesshoumaru said and closed his email.

"Hey can I borrow your deodorant?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked back.

"Today Me, Kikyo and Kagome is going to the bar with kagome's boyfriend." Inuyasha said.

"Its in the drawer." Sesshoumaru said.

**_(EWW IMAGINE SHARING DEODERANT WITH PEOPLE!)_**

"Thanks... You want to come along?" Inuyasha asked.

"Where?" Sesshoumaru asked back.

"Hitu's Bar" Inuyasha replied.

"Sure." Sesshoumaru said and got up, "I'll drive..."

"I guess." Inuyasha said and went into his room.

"Your finally ready?" Sesshoumaru asked from the red sports car.

"Hai." Inuyasha said and got into the car.

"The shrine?" Sesshoumaru asked as he drove.

"The shine." Inuyasha answered.

Sesshoumaru honked the car and waited for Kagome to come out. Kagome finally came out with a red dress. It was a low cut dress. The dress did not reach the floor, it was above her knees.

**_(Basically it's a mini dress that is low-cut.)_**

"Hello...I didn't know Sesshoumaru was coming..." Kagome said as she stared into his eyes.

"Kagome..." Somehow Sesshoumaru cannot take his eyes off Kagome. It seems like there was magic in her eyes. They were peaceful and beautiful.

"Hello Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she got into the back of the seat.

"Okay next let's pick up Kikyo." Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru drove and looked at Kagome from time to time.

"Oh my goodness." Kagome spoke up, "Inuyasha, your still with Kikyo? How sweet!"

"Yea, she's my fiancée." Inuyasha blushed.

"Inuyasha's blushing." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

Kagome laughed non-stop at Inuyasha's childish acts.

"HEY KAGOME!" Kikyo hugged Kagome as she got into the back seat with her.

"So where does your boyfriend live Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"He'll go there himself." Kagome smiled at Kikyo.

"Is it really your boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Why would you care..." Kikyo asked

"None of your business." Sesshoumaru said and continued driving to Hitu's Bar.

"Okay geeze Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said as she continued her chitchat with Kagome.

* * *

"Hey honey." A handsome walked up to Kagome's table.

"Hi Evan." Kagome said giving him a kiss.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome... Somehow he felt as if his heart has a thousand knives through his heart... Was he in love?

* * *

Thank you people for reading my fanfics! I LOVE YOU ALL!

hahahaha i love writing when people review P


	4. Evan Japan

**Last To Know**

_Sorry that I took forever to update... Somehow Fan fiction deleted one of my stories... or someone ratted on me or something but I am not accusing lol... Anyways here is Chapter 4!_

_THIS CHAPTER TELLS YOU ALL HOW EVAN COMES TO JAPAN!_

Chapter 4: Evan ... Japan

"Kagome! He's so hot!" Kikyo said, as Inuyasha got jealous of Kagome's new boyfriend.

"Yea, I met him from England." Kagome said giving another kiss to Evan.

"How did he come from England to Japan?" Inuyasha asked curiously as Sesshoumaru remained silent and looked at Kagome's beautiful features.

"Well..." Kagome laughed and continued, "This is how it happened..."

**Flashback**

_**"Hello?" Kagome picked up her cell phone when it rang, "Hi Evan! I miss you!"**_

_**"Want to meet somewhere Kaggie?" Evan said through his phone.**_

_**"Sure! Where?" Kagome said as she walked into a store.**_

_**"Where are you right now?" Evan asked.**_

_**"The mall" Kagome answered.**_

_**"Okay, I'll see you there then" Evan said and drove off to the mall.**_

_**"KAGOME!" Evan shouted out to get her attention from the crowd.**_

_**"Evan!" Kagome answered back and ran up to him and gave him a kiss.**_

_**"Kagome, how are you!" Evan said, kissing her back, "okay, so my dad abandoned his company in Japan..."**_

_**"Japan...? Tokyo?" Kagome asked as she placed another kiss on his lips.**_

_**"Hai, Japan." Evan said sweetly as he held up a t-shirt.**_

_**"Why are you telling me this?"**_

_**"Because I want you to come with me." Evan eyes seemed happy, "So, do you want to come?"**_

_**"I would… But all that has happened in Japan…" Kagome looked at Evan's eyes again. Somewhat it seemed disappointed.**_

_**"Its alright then." Evan smiled at her and placed another kiss on her cheeks.**_

_**"I'll come." Kagome replied as his eyes lightened up.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sorry I don't really have time to write that much because of Summer School… Taking Socials 11 so next year I won't have to take it…

My advice, don't take socials 11 in the summer, take socials 10 it is better -. -!

Okay I'll update more next time sorry!


	5. The Talk and the RING

**_Last to know_**

_Okay here is the longer chapter of LAST TO KNOWWWWW!_

_This Chapter… if I don't get at least 30 reviews for this chapter… you all will have to wait for two months before I'm writing this again. WAHAHHA okay. I'm a freak… whatever…_

**Chapter 5: The talk and the ring**

Everyone awed at Kagome's story. "That's so sweet!" Sango screamed as she ran towards Kagome giving her a hug.

"Heh, thanks Sango" Kagome smiled greatly and hugged her friend back, "Evan is like a dream come true" Placing another kiss on Evan's lips.

"Thanks sweetie" Evan kissed her back and smiled.

"Hey, I am going to go to the washroom, K? Don't say anything bad about me!' Kagome said and ran off.

"She REALLY must have to pee!" Inuyasha said laughing loudly. But he only received a hit from Kikyo on the head, "OW KIKYO! Why'd you do that for?"

"Cause you're an ass." Kikyo stated and cross her arms around her breasts.

"Kikyo, honey, are you mad?" Inuyasha said in a sarcasm way.

"Are you mocking me?" Kikyo said once again, hitting him on the head.

"Dam you, wench" Inuyasha mumbled and received around hit on his head, "Stop that will you?"

"Fine." Kikyo pouted quickly as Inuyasha just stared at her.

"I think I am going to be right back…" Sesshoumaru said and stood up right away.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango questioned, but he was gone.

---With Kagome in the Washroom—

"Aye this is soooo messy." Kagome screamed as she walked into the washroom…. 'I GOTTA GO!' She screamed in her head.

A few women in the washroom stared at her as Kagome made a funny face and her legs were crossed together.

"I GOTTA PEE!" Kagome screamed causing more people to look at her.

"Miss, if you really must go, you can go first." A pink haired girl said.

"Thank you very much!" Kagome quickly rushed into the toilet.

"Thank you…" Kagome mumbled again and left the washroom, only to be bumped into Sesshoumaru, "Oh, I am sorr--- Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked straight into Sesshoumaru eyes.

"Kagome, we—uh need to talk…" Sesshoumaru said pulling Kagome to a corner, keeping her, so she cannot escape.

"There is nothing we have to talk about." Kagome said staring, once again, into his golden orbs.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when_

Sesshoumaru parted his lips, and closed it again, then started to talk, "Kagome, what is going on between us?"

"Nothing…." Kagome said feeling tears wanting to rush out.

_Our love is strong  
why carry on without me_

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sesshoumaru punched the wall, "You are always like this, and you are so distant."

"Distant!" Kagome screamed at Sesshoumaru, "I am not!"

_Every time I try to fly, I fall  
without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby __  
and every time I see you in my dreams_

"Kagome, why did you leave?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"None of your business…" Kagome replied receiving a frown from Sesshoumaru.

_I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

Sesshoumaru lowered his face placing a soft kiss on Kagome's lips. Kissing her forcefully, yet softly. But got no return kiss.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered quietly staring at Kagome's teary face.

_I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
what have I done  
you seem to move on easy_

"You don't need me…." Kagome said staring onto the floor.

"Kagome, I do!" Sesshoumaru said tilting Kagome's chin up.

_And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

"I have been waiting for a few years, for you to come and get me." Kagome said once again looking at the floor, "Everything I have my hopes up that you will come, it would often be brought down by the way you have treated me before."

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry_

"I am sorry, Kagome. Give me another chance?" Sesshoumaru asked, but Kagome argued back.

"You had four years of chance!" Kagome screamed and ran back to the table that the gang were sitting on.

_At night I pray  
that soon your face will fade away_

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered to himself and slowly walked back to the gang.

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby_

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, what took you so long…" Miroku asked, touching Sango's butt.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed hitting Miroku hard on his head.

"So, Sesshoumaru, right?" Evan turned to Sesshoumaru, standing up, "I heard so much about you."

"Really…" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Good or bad things?" He asked curiously.

"Err, I rather not say." Evan gave another smile to Sesshoumaru, "So Sesshoumaru can you and I go someplace today?"

"Sure, how about now?" Sesshoumaru said standing up followed by Evan.

"Kagome, can you stay with your friends for a while? I'll be back." Evan said giving her another kiss on the lips.

"Hai Evan, I will." Kissing him back.

"Evan, where are we going?" Sesshoumaru asked out of curiosity.

"Are you afraid I am going to kill you?" Evan laughed loudly.

"No, just where are we going…" Sesshoumaru asked again.

Evan and Sesshoumaru walked for a while before they reached their destination, "Stop asking we are here now!"

"A jewellery store?" Sesshoumaru asked Evan and he nodded.

"Since you and Kagome has been friends since ever!" Evan gave him a big smile, "Can you tell me what kind of ring does Kagome like?"

"I don't understand…" Sesshoumaru said.

"There is nothing to understand about…" Evan replied with a huge grin on his face.

"I-Uh-I… Why?" Sesshoumaru asked dumbly.

"Do you really want to know?" Evan asked, looking at Sesshoumaru seriously.

"Hai, I want to know…" Sesshoumaru breathed three times, and nodded once again. This may be great news… or bad news…

Evan gave Sesshoumaru yet another smile, "Marriage…"

* * *

---END OF EPISODE 5 OF LAST TO KNOW…. More like chapter…---

The song **Every time by Britney Spears.** The only GOOD SONG by her… no offence though… sorry all Britney spears lover….

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?

A) **Sesshoumaru freaks out and never speak to Kagome.**

B) **Sesshoumaru thinks about proposing before Evan does**

**YOU ARE ALL ALLOWED TO ADD YOUR IDEAS, OR DETAIL TO THOES IDEA I HAVE D **


	6. Will you Marry Me?

Last To Know

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the crew… Or do I?

**READ ALL USERS! **--- This story will be postponed for a month or two for the story finishing of Rin or Kagome… Trust me… It wont be long. I just really want to finish the story up so I don't have to worry about it. And when I look back I won't be like Awww! Look at all the story I didn't finish!

I enjoy writing new stories so much…. I think I should think about One-Shot… Planning on writing Christmas Edition story for a Kagome and Sesshoumaru Story… Check up on me XD! Don't forget valentines… well Valentines edition might be Gundam Seed lol XD!

Chapter 6: Will you marry me?

Sesshoumaru stood there stoned. There is Kagome's boyfriend, telling him his plans, which is to get married to Kagome… Sesshoumaru cannot believe his ears or eyes. Everything seems to be so different now, only a few more days, she'll be Evan's fiancée, and he will be out of the picture.

Sesshoumaru looked at Evan, and simply nod. Opening his mouth, he simple said, "I need to go…. Good luck t though…." Quickly Sesshoumaru ran out of the store, still can't believe his ears… Somehow all of this reminded him of the olden times…

Flashback 

_Kagome smiled and licked her ice cream. Looking at Sesshoumaru quickly, she glanced back on the floor, giving a giggle._

"_What is it Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked steadily, while staring at Kagome licking her ice cream._

_  
"Oh! Nothing Sesshy, don't be too uptight!" Kagome said turning. Before she realized it she had bumped into Sesshoumaru and dropped the ice cream on him. Giving him a giggle, she said "Oh! I AM SO SORRY!" As she went to wipe the ice cream off him._

"_You better be!" Sesshoumaru said taking some of the ice cream off his shirt and smearing it across Kagome's face._

_Looking at Sesshoumaru in his eyes, Kagome blushed fiercely, "Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said quietly._

"_Sesshoumaru… Will be ever stay like this? You know best friends?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with the saddest eyes ever given. _

"_Kagome, we will…" Sesshoumaru almost whispered. _

"_How can you promise me…?" Kagome said with tears burning her eyes. She wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong, "Want to get married when we get older?" Kagome gave a little blush for blabbing that out._

_Sesshoumaru blushed fiercely and smiled, "yes Kagome… We will and we have to…"_

End of Flashback 

Sesshoumaru laughed at his own thoughts, then it went back to Evan proposing to Kagome… Soon, their promise will be lost, and whose fault was that? His… All his… if only he had realize sooner that he loved Kagome and that he shouldn't have let her go…

Sighing, Sesshoumaru gave himself a smirk, 'I shall win her back…' Sesshoumaru simply thought and went into a ring store.

88

"Evan!" Kagome shouted and hugged him tightly around his neck, "Oh I miss you so much!"

"Babe, you know you want me." Evan said and gave her a kiss on her lips, making her smile, and feel wanted.

Kagome looked at Evan, he seem different… "What's wrong Evan?" Kagome went to study his face, "Tell me right now!"

Evan sighed at her want to know it all attitude, that was one of the many reason he liked her, she was different from other girls, "Kagome, soon okay, give me a week or so, you'll be so happy, you jump on your feet up and down!" Evan kissed her on her lips and said, "I gotta go babe." Then he was gone. Leaving Kagome staring at the place where he took off. His smell still lingered.

88

Sesshoumaru watched Evan placing kisses all over Kagome. Jealously and anger burned inside of him. Oh, how he wishes that Evan were him right now. Fire burned in his eyes.

_Laying here in your arms  
And you hold me tight, tight  
Tryin' not to watch the clock  
Tick, Tickin' as the time goes by (by)_

Sesshoumaru watched Evan slowly walking away from Kagome. Quickly turning around, Kagome went to face his and gave him a sweet smile, "What a surprise to see you here…" She said sweetly.

_And I know that you best be on your way  
But I'm wishin' I could make you stay  
Stay with me for a while_

Sesshoumaru stared at her lips. Slowly closing in, he kissed her fiercely and passionately. Kagome gave a moan as Sesshoumaru pushed her against the wall. Kissing deeper and deeper each second, Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's tongue entering.

_Though  
You're near  
Still  
I wanna make it clear  
Love  
I will always be around_

She gasped, and pushed Sesshoumaru away. Blushing fiercely when she saw him kneeling down one knee on the floor, "W-what are you doing…."

_You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye_

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, by now; everyone in the restaurant is staring at them. A certain blonde hair girl, sitting in the corner, eyes filled with jealously.

_I Feel It  
Already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye_

"Sesshoumaru… stop this right now, it's embarrassing…" Kagome blushed deeper, when she felt Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand, still kneeling down.

_Kinda hard for me to let you know  
Still don't let my feelings show  
How much I will miss in you_

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru looked towards the floor, his hands still holding hers. He took his free hand and grabbed a box from his shirt.

_All the little things that make me weak  
Your eyes and the way you speak  
Without you baby I'm not me (I'm not me)_

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's sweet voice rang into Sesshoumaru's ears, as he gripped her harder.

_Though  
You're near  
Still  
I wanna make it clear  
Love  
I will always be around_

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru sighed, "I know that I've been treating you bad, but can you give me one more change."

Jealous eyes stared through the crowd; tears fell from the eyes as it watched the proposal.

_You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye_

"Sesshoumaru, I-I don't know what you are talking about. We are friends and always will be…" Kagome sighed; still remember before, how she wanted to be with him

_I Feel It  
Already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye_

"Kagome, I love you I really do." Sesshoumaru said loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Will you marry me?"

_You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye_

Kagome stared him unbelievably. Was this really happening? For so long, she wanted him to ask that question so she can scream yes and hold him tightly and tell him that she loves him so much. Then, her answer came out as a, "No."

_I Feel It  
Already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye (goodbye) _

Sesshoumaru stood there, holding out the ring, and the answer 'no', came out. Looking to the floor again, he could feel Kagome's presence leaving him, "Kagome…"

_You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye_

Kagome ran as quickly as she could, tears falling from her eyes. She has been waiting for so long. Maybe he isn't the one for her anymore?

_I Feel It  
Already  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye_

Sesshoumaru felt someone coming closer to him, turning around, the blond girl slapped him across the face hard, "Lina…"

"Don't you dare talk to me Sesshoumaru!" Lina screamed at his face and drenched his face with coffee.

_You're leaving  
I'm waiting  
Forgive me  
I'm always missing you  
Before the goodbye _

Sitting by the pond, Kagome sighed. This was the place that calmed her, even if everything went wrong… What if he isn't really the guy for her anymore? Who is it now? Tears fell from her face more. 'I love you Sesshoumaru…' She said quietly then closed her eyes.

88

Hey Readers, I am sorry bout the delay, but yeah. I have to finish Rin or Kagome before updating this. But that story ends in like two chapters. And if I focus on it it'll be a month or two. So, love you all…

For All GS LOVERS I made a new story called 1000 Roses. XD!


	7. Author Note

Author's Note

I would really love to continue this story however it has been so long since I have watched/read/remember Gundam Seed. I am not able to portray the characters and remember how they look like. I apologize for dropping this story.

At this moment all of my stories are being dropped. I apologize after leaving you guys hanging for months/years.

However, if you guys truly love my stories please do tell me! I will rewrite each story (if you guys want that is) into fictionpress, with my original characters. Please do tell me that

Also, to people(person) who accuse me of writing my own comments, I have better things to do with my life. You can continue thinking I write my own comments if it makes you feel better or for some random reason you want to think that way, but I assure everyone else, I do not comment on my own story. if I do comment, I would always put it into my story.

Anyways, Just pm/comment the story if you would like it continued with different characters. Sorry again, I do not remember how each character is suppose to portray after such a long time.

Thanks !


End file.
